


【暴卡】Fake face

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 暴卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※是车，怀孕暗示※私设有一些※OOC注意





	【暴卡】Fake face

Riot在读取被他共生的宇航员记忆时，他看见了Carlton，用满嘴谎话欺骗公众的野心勃勃的科学家。这当然是Riot自己的理解，在宇航员的记忆中这位科学家是温暖而又明亮的角色，他在为了人类愈发恶劣的生存环境而默默付出。

Riot对此嗤笑不已，冠冕堂皇的理由。虽然他能从Carlton那双圆润明亮的双眸里感受到坚定的信念，以及蕴藏在其中的疯狂。

但也正因如此，Riot便确认了他是自己的最佳契合，也是他实现对地球掠夺的重要环节，他要他。

所以Riot来到地球上的第一件事便是迫切找寻他的最佳共生体，为此他花费了大半的时间，共生了数人，无一例外，他在这几名人类的记忆中都见到了这位看上去十分正直科学家，以及他嘴中描绘的不切实际的幻想。

Riot依附着小女孩搭乘专机来到了旧金山，并徒步来到了生命基金会的所在地，人类的防御系统对于他来说如同幼时的玩具，或者说是连玩具都算不上的垃圾，他在这里嗅到了同伴的味道，以及，他的最佳搭档Carlton的气息。

他记得Carlton在看见他时，他那漂亮的眼睛里布满了疑惑。

“你在这做什么？”

Carlton的声音有些喑哑，但却并不刺耳难听，老实说，是他喜欢的那款。

“你迷路了吗？”

Riot脑子转的飞快，他看见Carlton蹲下了身子，疑惑的眼眸里衍生了一丝关切。哦，他忘了，他现在是个小女孩，人类的幼崽。

他看向Carlton露出来的那截纤细脖颈，鼓起的喉结随着他的话语上下跳动，Riot莫名涌起了一股食欲，Carlton比他想象的要更加美味。

于是他在Carlton毫无防备的情况下掐住了他的脖子，纤细却又容易折断的美丽部位。

“我没有迷路，迷路的是你。”

他附上了Carlton的身体，从他的脖颈部位融入，银色的液体呈丝网状布满了Carlton的躯体，由脖颈爬上他的脸颊，然后潜伏进Carlton的身体内部，合着Carlton‘咚咚’的心跳声以及传入皮肉之下的痛苦呻吟，他向Carlton宣布了他的存在。

「我是Riot，你渴望的共生体。」

Riot感受到了如潮涨般涌出的欣喜，当他快被这感情溺毙时突然被切断了联系，Carlton昏迷了过去。

脆弱的人类。

然后他掌控了Carlton的身体，银色的液体包裹住了Carlton全身，在空中编织出了他本来的高大形态，长久未得到伸展的躯体舒坦了许多。他读取了Carlton的记忆，科学家的脑子果然比之前附身的普通人要更加好用，他从中了解了许多人类的东西，无论是浅薄或是深奥的东西。

他知道同自己前来地球侦察评估的伙伴已经接连死去，他也在实验室里确认了同伴的尸体，但令他没想到的是唯一存活下来的竟然是Venom那个loser，蠢货果然多好运，透过记忆，他还看到了Venom的共生者，Eddie Brock。

看上去Venom是找到了一个很好的宿主。

所幸他知道Carlton已经派人去捉回Eddie Brock，不然他还得自己再跑一趟将Venom找回。因此他对Carlton的表现表示了赞扬，他喜欢和聪明人打交道哦，他们大多数时候都是识时务的人。

Carlton并没有昏睡过去太长时间，约摸二十分钟他便醒了过来，Riot缩进了他的身体。Carlton揉着自己的头，撑着实验室的玻璃摇摇晃晃的从地上站起来，在给了自己缓和的时间后，他试探性的喊着Riot的名字，这是他在昏迷前听到的最好的一个消息。

“Riot...？”

「我在。」

Carlton对于他的存在感到十分的惊喜，由胸腔溢出了悦耳的笑声，圆圆的鹿眼微微弯成一个迷人的弧度。他成功了！他没想到自己竟然是最适合Riot的适配体，他的实验成功了！

他向Riot发出了许多疑问，他有太多的事情想要从这个外星生命里知道，Riot耐着性子一一回答了他，并告知了Carlton他的首领身份。他向Carlton发起了合作邀请，他知道Carlton渴望什么，他也是最适合Carlton计划的共生体，虽然他隐瞒了自己是想侵略地球的事实。

“合作愉快，Riot！关于你的伙伴，我很抱歉。但是我已经派人去将你那位唯一存活伙伴带回来，你们很快就会见面。”

「这不是你的错，我很欣赏你Carlton，你是我的最佳契合。」

Carlton对于共生体的评价是非常欣喜的，这使他坚信共生体会对适配的宿主毫无排斥并且愿意与他们分享。

这会成为人类的新历史。

忽的他想到了另外一个严肃的问题，目前为止，人类的存活数量每天都在增加，虽说也有不少人在消亡，但那始终跟不上新生的速度，他问Riot。

“你们的族群目前有多少？你们如何繁衍？”

「Carlton，现在你应该说我们。」

「在星球上时大多数是分裂增殖，但如果有了你，我们可以按照人类的繁衍方式来进行。」

「那是双倍的产卵方式。」

Carlton有些疑惑，和人类共生竟然可以改变共生体的习性？

「因为在共生期间是能读取到宿主的记忆。」

Riot为Carlton的疑惑做了解释，用人类的方式进行繁衍，不仅可以拥有孩子，也可以获取双重的快感，何乐而不为呢。

「也就是说，Carlton，我能感知到你的一切，而你是属于我的。」

Carlton似乎还有疑问，Riot觉得也许让他切身实践一下，他就会了解。

「Carlton，你需要来体验繁衍过程。」

Carlton还未反应过来，银色的液体便爬满了他的全身，那些有意识的液体在他的衣物之下对他进行着猥亵，他感觉到他的阴茎像是被人握在手中一般，连手心的温度也那么相似，从未有过的刺激让他快速勃起，快感从腰腹处攀升传递到大脑。他的奶子被液体形成的吸嘴大力吸附着，这让他觉得自己的胸部胀鼓鼓的，那吸嘴里仿佛还有细小的刷子一般，咬的他的奶子又酥又麻，他甚至能感觉到自己的奶头一定硬的和石头一样。

科学家还是个雏，对知识的追捧让他连自我安慰的时间都少的可怜，未经性事的身体敏感至极。

缠绕在他阴茎上的液体知晓这个事实，所以十分恶趣味的往龟头上的孔洞里插入，堵住了细小的尿道口。尖锐的刺痛感令Carlton的阴茎软了下来，大大的鹿眼里迅速蕴上了一层水雾，他有些站不住脚，便撑着实验室的透明玻璃跪了下去。

Riot感知到他的疼痛，一个好的共生体是不会让宿主受到任何痛苦的困扰，更何况Carlton于他来说是最佳契合的人类。

他缓慢的抚慰着Carlton的茎身，分离出的液体形成触手状，在Carlton的西裤下缠绕着形状完美的蜜色双腿，一直延伸到了大腿根。

然后Riot将他的阴茎敞露出来，在Carlton的臀缝里磨蹭，不是戳向肉穴口，未经人事的肉穴因这突如其来的刺激缩的更紧，Riot只有先抚慰Carlton的阴茎，当然他也没有放过那肉穴，他的阴茎仍然抵在穴口浅戳。

前方的刺激令Carlton逐渐放松，但是不能射精的堵塞感让他开始小声的啜泣，他扭动着腰臀乞求着共生体让他射出来，连紧缩的肉穴也因主人的无暇顾及而自主的张合着，Riot趁机将自己的阴茎插入，虽然只是堪堪进入了龟头部分。

共生体的阴茎通常都很大，光是龟头部分就将Carlton肉穴口的褶皱撑平，这让他有些诡异的感觉。

Riot被肉穴内的温热吸引，但是这甬道没有水的滋润让他的进入变得十分困难，他想着反正是要在Carlton体内产卵的，干脆就在Carlton的体内铸造了一个临时的‘子宫’，情欲让‘子宫’泛了水儿，然后顺着肠道流下，被Riot的阴茎堵在了穴里。有了润滑后Riot便不再矜持，就着湿滑的肠液插进Carlton的体内。

Carlton不禁颤抖了一下，他彻底跪坐在了地上。他的额头抵住透明结实的玻璃，口鼻呼出的热气将玻璃打上了一层白色的雾气，屁股里的那根东西开始动了起来，他甚至能听见屁股里被Riot阴茎绞出的水声，蜜色的脸颊布满了红晕，眼角也蕴上了一抹颜色。

性感至极。

Riot在紧致湿热的穴里探寻着能令Carlton更为舒畅的一点，很快他发现了那处凸起的软肉，他便不停的用阴茎研磨撞击那处，他听见了Carlton突然高亢的呻吟，也察觉到穴内的水儿溢出的更多，多的他都快堵不住。

“Riot...呜...我想...哈嗯...我想射....”

“让我射...呜.....求你.....”

Riot十分喜欢Carlton带着黏腻鼻音的哭腔，以及他带着喑哑的呻吟，听上去可怜极了，也让他更想操干他诱人的宿主。

事实上他也这么做了，他可怜的Carlton都快撑不住玻璃倒下，于是他从Carlton的后颈分离出了他的身躯，他掐着Carlton细弱的手腕抵在玻璃上，宽厚的长舌舔舐着Carlton眉尾的两颗痣。

「Carlton，看着玻璃。」

「看着我。」

被情欲支配的Carlton顺从的抬头看向玻璃，以及被玻璃反射出的Riot的身影，那是一只银色的充满美感的怪物。当然他也看见了自己淫乱的模样，虽然衣衫都是完整的，但藏在底下的肉体却被玩的一塌糊涂。

他的脸有着不正常的红晕，他的黑眸也被泪水润湿，配着圆圆的鹿眼看上去可怜极了。

Carlton从未想过，他长着这么淫荡的脸，这一切都因为Riot。

Riot发现裹着他阴茎的肉穴突然变得紧致，看来他的宿主因为看着自己的淫乱的模样而兴奋，他觉得时机到了，这次他没有再撞击令Carlton疯狂的软肉，而是直直的干进了子宫，高潮的快感让他在Carlton留下了自己的数枚卵蛋。

他迅速收回堵住了Carlton尿道口的触手，童子的初精喷薄而出。

Carlton全身无力，最终倒躺在了地上，大口的呼吸着。

Riot回到了他的体内，肉穴失去了阴茎的堵塞后，大量的肠液涌出了他的体内，将他的内裤打湿，甚至于西裤也被染上了深色痕迹。

他想沾染了他精液和肠液内裤已经湿的不能再用的了。

「Carlton，现在你的体内有着我的卵。」

「那很快会变成我们的孩子。」

Carlton不觉摸上了他的肚子，这时他的手机传来了声响，一遍又一遍的在寂静的实验室内播放。

他接起了电话。

“老板，抓到人了。”

Carlton换了口气，平复因高潮余韵而产生的呻吟，用平稳的声音回答。

“很好，将人带回来。”

「一会就可以见到Venom。」

「我记得你有第二次发射火箭的计划。」

“我知道了。”

「你同我一起去，来见识一下我们未来的伙伴吧。」

Carlton欣慰道：“好。”


End file.
